of views and the way they see you
by kolvina
Summary: because apparently, kol mikaelson is never really incapable of love. it comes in the form of a little witch named davina claire. kolvina.


"Davina, all you have to do is focus." Kol reminded the little witch for the umpteenth time. She had been practicing on how to remove the power of a dark object for days, yet she seems to be lacking the usual focus she normally has.

To see Davina Claire losing focus is making the original's forehead crease. He's not seeing the usual determination from Davina. And it worries him, how she can't focus on something like this. It is much easier compared to the spell she used to bring his father back to life, but not to her.

Davina opened her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Not today." She shook her head before putting her things back in her satchel.

"Are you alright?" he asks, grabbing the petite girl's wrist and looking deep into her eyes.

But she just pulls her arm away from him, shaking her head. "I'm all right, Kol."

Kol knew at once that she's lying. For starters, Davina was never a good liar. No matter how many times she tried lying to the Original, it just never worked. And during the process, Davina would chew on her bottom lip, and it instantly gives her away.

"You're the worst liar to ever walk the surface of the Earth, Davina Claire." He chuckles as he takes her satchel and carries it for her.

He ignores the questioning looks she gives him as they walk to his car. If she doesn't want to tell him anything, then he'd just have to make her forget about it. Even just for a little while.

It's true what he said the night before they went after Mikael and Klaus. He does like her. And never did Kol expect to be so attracted to a sixteen year old witch from New Orleans. He lived a thousand years and no one was able to tame down Kol Mikaelson other than his brother's trusty dagger.

But that was before Davina Claire came. He immediately felt connected to her at first sight and he felt the need to just… be there. To be in her presence is enough for Kol Mikaelson.

He starts the ignition as soon as she closes the car door. He looked at Davina for a split second before driving away. He could hear Davina taking a deep breath from the passenger seat. And he knew all at once that he should do something.

He couldn't just let Davina Claire sit in the passenger seat of his vintage car, feeling down. No. Kol would do that to anyone but Davina.

_He is entirely whipped by the existence of this girl._ Anyone who knows Kol would either scoff and not believe, or cover their open mouths in shock. Because Kol never as much as "liked" a girl for who she is. To him, women are nothing more than just objects of entertainment. But that is all in the past.

"You don't have to keep things from me. I thought we trust each other?" He says.

"I don't know if I trust you, Kol. Not after what you did." She answered, looking at him miserably.

"You look miserable. And I can't stand seeing you like that;." He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, waiting for Davina's response.

He feels her gaze directed towards him as her soft voice rang through his ears, "Why are you being like that, why are you acting like you care about me?"

Her question led the Original to stop the car at the side of the road..

"Why are you stopping?" She asked- well it was more of a demanding question rather than a polite one. But he couldn't care less about that. He is not going back home without letting Davina know the truth about his feelings.

"Because I can't let you get past this day thinking that my motives are pure evil and that I'm still using you for something. I can't let you do that, Davina." He answers as he got out of the car, shortly followed by Davina.

"Who wouldn't question your motives, Kol? I mean, you must be here for a reason. You must be interacting with me for a reason. And you would have killed me by now if I'm no use to you."

"Have you always lived like this, Davina? Thinking that everyone wants something from you? Because that is not how you should live life."

"Enlighten me then, Kol. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to do my homeworks and listen to mainstream music while ignoring what is happening around me?" She looks at him with the pain that is evident in her eyes. It wouldn't be long before she starts crying. "If that's what you want, then I'm sorry. I can't do what you're asking me to do. I care way too much, Kol. I can't just sit here and ignore the world while I make up my own. That's the painful truth."

And just as he assumed, Davina started crying.

"I'm not asking you to change the way you see your life for me. But rather, I'm just asking you to change the way you see _me._" He replied, stepping closer to her.

"I-I don't know how I'm going to do that." She shook her head, slowly backing away from him.

Droplets of rain is falling down on the two of them and none of them seemed to care. They both had their eyes locked on one another, but Davina looked away. It hurts Kol to know that she could only see him as the original who uses people who are of advantage to him. It hurts him to think that people see him as person who's not capable of love.

"I love you, Davina Claire. That's all I wish for you to see." And before the witch could reply, he wrapped his hands around her waist, enclosing the space between their lips.


End file.
